The Fusion
by generalsanscoeur
Summary: Reposting this cause my other account raylatin got hacked, when Wander and Lord Hater end up getting hit by a gun meant to destroy Wander but wasn't fully made they end up fuse, now Sylvia and Peepers have to try to get them back to normal, but it seems like someone is out to stop them. note: this story takes place after when bad stuff happens.
1. Fuse Together

Commander Peepers work on a laser gun he was making for his boss Lord Hater, he wasn't sure what the laser would do yet, but when he was done it would be able to get rid of Wander and Sylvia for once in for all.

"COMMANDER PEEPERS GET IN HERE!" Lord Hater yells form another room.

"Y-yes sir!" Commander Peepers said in reply running to the room Lord Hater was in with the laser gun in hand.

"Is it done?" Lord Hater asked after Peepers walked in.

"Not yet, if we fire it now, well it could for all we know make Wander into something stupid, like a huge dragon head"

Lord Hater growled, "Peepers I do not wish to be reminded of that!"

Peepers eye widen as he remember that a huge dragon head did exist, "s-sorry sir I forget it existed, don't hurt me"

Lord Hater just growled again, "just get done wi-"

"Hey hater, do you mind if me and Sylvia rest here, we just realize we're got of orbble juice"

Lord Hater looks down angrily at the orange fur ball, "NO! YOU CANNOT GET OUT BEFORE YOU MESS SOMETHING UP AGAIN!"

"Is that a yes?" Wander asked.

"NO!" Lord Hater yelled, he tries to grabbed Wander, but Wander jump and ran over him.

"Be carefully sir! If you or him lightly get near the on bottom to the gun who knows what'll happened!" Commander Peepers for sure knew he didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

Wander jump over Commander Peepers as Lord Hater just ended up stomping on him, Commander Peeper groan in pain as he got up he noticed he drop the gun, "Oh"

Sylvia who just walks into the room behind Commander Peepers had a stock face, Peepers got the idea that she knew that wasn't good.

"Wander move out of the way!" Sylvia yelped.

It was too late as the laser blasted, Sylvia and Commander Peepers put their hands over their eyes, from the blast of light, when they remove them hands they look in stock.

"What! is that?" Sylvia asked.

Commander Peepers blink, taking in the sight, "I am pretty sure that's a fusion of Lord Hater and Wander"

Sylvia mouth just drop, but he was right, but it look more like Lord Hater then Wander, the only thing that would make her think that is the fact he was now full of orange fur.

The fusion started to freak out, "WHAT THE?! WHAT HAPPENED! Peepers what did you do!?" it yelled in both Lord Haters and Wander's voice at once.


	2. The Afterstock!

"I told you sir the gun wasn't done I had no idea what it would do, it's Wander you should blame"

"WELL I CAN'T BLAME HIM CAUSE HE'S A PART OF ME!" he snapped.

"Lord Hater you need to just relax for now" Sylvia said.

"LET'S SEE YOU TRY TO RELAX WHEN YOU GET FUSE TOGETHER WITH LIKE….PEEPERS!"

"Sylvia has a point so sir, if you relax it would be more easy t-"

Lord Hater growled at him, " I AM NOT GOING TO RELAX!"

"Peepers are you sure that Wander is in that thing, cause it seems to me like Lord Hater is doing all the talking" Sylvia said.

"He's more likely freaking out too" Peepers said, "it would explain why when he been talking so far he have been having both of their voices" 

"FIX THIS! FIX THIS! FIX THIS! FIX THIS! FIX THIS!"

"I, well, have no idea how I would fix this"

"WHAT!?" The fusion yelled, "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOU MADE IT!"

"But it wasn't meant to do that! I can't really fix something that was made by a mistake! I don't even have the gun anymore it blew up!" 

"THEN SHOT US WITH MANY, MANY GUNS UNTIL ONE WORKS!" Lord Hater yelled, "Hater that isn't a really good idea" Wander added.

"But sir, we wouldn't have an idea of what those would do, it could end up killing both of you, you two just have to live with being in one fusion body until I can find something that well make this, go away" Peepers said.

Lord Hater roar and try to zap Peepers with more powerful blasts then normal, Peepers said nothing as he ran to try to find something to fix this mess and not get hit, "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

The fusion look over at Sylvia, Sylvia walk back, she wish she could say she wasn't scared, but in the oddest way she was scared of this thing, she just couldn't believe that Wander was a part of it, it really didn't look a thing like Wander, it look more like a thing that could kill her at any second.

The fusion started to walk over to her, "STAY BACK" Sylvia snapped.

A stock face cross the fusion before being replace with angry, "I can't take it out on Wander, but I can take it out on you!" it yelled.

"Stay back! I just want my Wander back! I just want to get out of here and onto another planet! I just don't want to look at you anymore! You're a freak!" Sylvia yelled.

The fusion look taken back, "Sylvia, am I scaring you?" he asked, even so they both talk at once no matter what, it was easy to tell who was talking when as their voice came out a little louder.

"….I, I'm sorry Wander, but just looking at this Fusion of you too, it seems so heartless, so evil, so ready to destroy me at any second, oh grob, yes Wander I'm scared!" She said.

It was clear to Sylvia that she had hurt the Fusion feelings, more than likely so Wander's.

The fusion went right up to her face, stocking her, "I SCARED YOU HA? HOW TO YOU LIKE THIS!?" the fusion yelled.

She just look at him in the eyes, she didn't have time before to noticed the fact that one was Lord Hater eye color and the other was Wander's, both had a cold heartless look to them so, now that she noticed this she look at the rest of him to see if any other thing from Wander was there, but it seem only his orange fur and eye were there.

The fusion then grabbed Sylvia by the neck, stocking her, "WANDER!" she yelled.

The Fusion tosses Sylvia across the room, she was lucky to land on her feet, "Wander?" she asked.

The Fusion look as stock as she was, before his face changes to angry.

"I'LL DESTORY YOU!" The fusion yelled.

Sylvia sigh, she ran as fast as she could away from the fusion, the ship however started to move, "who's driving the ship?" Sylvia asked as she was send back, falling out of a door of the ship that was open she gasp in some aired before being knock out, she wasn't much stock to see that the Fusion running after her was also send out.

The two both crush landed to a planet right under them.

"Owww" He groans standing up, "where are we? AND WHO'S DRIVING THE SHIP?!"

Sylvia stranded up, "I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling about this place"


	3. The CRASH! And The Shadow

_S_ylvia look at the planet they crash landed on, she knew for sure it wasn't a planet they were already on meaning they are lost, she wonder who was driving the ship are if something just went wrong with it, hopefully one of the watchdogs would fix it and come and get them, until then Sylvia had to find a place she knew was safe to stay.

Sylvia looked over at the fusion of Lord Hater and Wander, it seems the Wander side noticed a flower, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO PICK THAT FLOWER AND GET IT TO A SAFER PLACE!" Lord Hater snapped.

She pick to not bug the two until she found somewhere safe for them to stay the night, it was better to not make Lord Hater more angry then he was.

* * *

It was now sunset and Sylvia still didn't find a great place to stay, she sigh, and jump down from a rock she walk up to, to see if she could she anything from up onto of it, if the rock was more huge she might have been able to find a cave or something.

She ran back to where the fusion had stay.

"Did you find anywhere for us to stay?" he asked.

"No, it seems like there isn't anything on this planet, not a cave, not even a tree, just rocks" Sylvia said.

"SO PEEPERS JUST LEFT US ON A PLANET WITH NOTHING ON IT! AND NOT JUST THAT WE'RE STILL FUSE LIKE THIS!" he snapped.

"You two being fuse might not be that awful so, you won't be trying to destroy Wander, and you're alive" Sylvia said letting out a small snort.

"Is this just a joke to you?"

Sylvia didn't reply back as she lay down and curl up.

"Are you, sleeping? How can you sleep like this?"

"Ha, what? For me and Wander this is normal" she said, yawning loudly.

The fusion growled and lay down, "IT'S COLD! And I'm missing my hat"

"Ha, yeah where did Wander hat go" Sylvia said sleepily, "oh, I'll think more of that in the morning go to sleep"

The fusion huff but did what Sylvia said and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sylvia woke up before the fusion, "Hmm, Lord Hater much sleep longer then Wander, normally Wander would be up before me, will beside that one time" she said.

She then remember that Wander said something out his hat going missing, she realize it was true, before they got fuse together he had his hat on, so where did it go?

What was odder was how they had a lot of orbble juice before going off, and then ran out like that, was someone messing with them? Did that thing take Wander's hat?

"ACHU!"

Sylvia jumped out of the way as the fusion by what she hope was mistake shot at her, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" she yelled.

The fusion looks at his hands, before firing another blast that blew a huge hole near where Sylvia was, "NOW THAT'S POWER!"

"Are you trying to destroy me!?" Sylvia asked, she started to feel that fear she feel before, she had no idea where it was coming from, why was she really scared?

"No, but look at how much more powerful I am! Sylvia, where did this power come from?"

She noticed it was getting harder to tell who was talking at what time, that was bad news cause if their personalities were to fuse who knows what would happened.

"Wait a second, the hat!?" Sylvia half asked.

"The hat?" it asked.

"Yeah, Wander you had the hat on before you fuse, so, maybe, that's what happened to it, it fuse with you" Sylvia said, not sounding super sure that was it.

"Hmm, that would make sense"

"SIR!" A voice said.

Sylvia look over to see a small watchdog, it wasn't commander peepers, but it was one, meaning the rest couldn't be far behind.

"I found you! You won't believe what happened! The ship went all crazy like it had a mind of its own Peepers try to stop it but wasn't able to, it crush landed on a planet not far away, but it send some of the watchdogs like me out on this planet, then we started to look for you!"

"How are you doing with the whole being fuse thing" the watchdog asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK!" he zap the watchdog, the watchdog yet out a loud yelp.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir I s-shouldn't have asked" the watchdog said in fear, "have you got more p-powerful so, normally when y-you zap us it's not t-that painful"

"YOU THINK THAT'S POWERFUL!" He zaps the watchdog again, the watchdog cry in pain and ran off, "YEAH YOU BETTER RUN" Lord Hater let out a laugh at the Watchdog's pain.

"What is wrong with you!?" Sylvia asked, she hated hearing Wander's voice and even laugh when Lord Hater did something wrong, "what did that watchdog ever do! In fact he more likely was going to be the one to help us find the other watchdogs and get out of here! And you scared him off!"

"You don't know my watchdogs"

"I don't, I don't know them? You know why Westley left and fake to be dead? Cause you did the same stuff to him, and when he seen mine and Wander's way of living he realize that's how he wanted to live"

"SHUT UP!" He try to zap her just missing, "if Wander wasn't a part of me you would be dead!"

"You only want me to shut up cause you know what I'm saying is true!"

He started to walk away from her, "I'm leaving"

"Oh no you're not, you have Wander with you, and you can't leave with my pal!" Sylvia said following him.

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled at her after an hour of her following him, Wander had even asked her to just leave him alone and he needed time alone, as much as it was annoying to him, he was somewhat hopping it would make Sylvia leave him alone, but it didn't and she was still following him.

"I need to keep an eye on you, we don't know what's on this planet there come be anything, like"

Trying to not listen to her the fusion ended up not looking where he was going on and trip and fall off a cliff.

"OH GROB!" Sylvia yelped as she noticed that the fusion had fall, she look down, she feel as this had happened before somewhere but didn't wonder about it, as she slowly jump down on the small rocks making a really unsafe pass way for her.

As soon as she got close to getting down a rock under here fall knocking her down, she ended up landing hard on her back, she groan in pain as she got up.

She look around and noticed that the fusion was knock out, "oh now I have to pick you up, you might be really heavy so, like yeah if this was normal size wander it would be easy, but you much be like 600 ponds"

She looks at him, poking him, "yeah you're out cold, it's going to kill my back but I got to get you out of here"

It took her a bit but she was able to put the fusion on here back, she walk slowly from both the fusion being on here back and trying to make sure he didn't fall off, as she try to look for somewhere she could stay in this hole until he woke up.

* * *

It didn't however seem like the hole had anywhere safe to rest, so she just laid the fusion there and stay where she was now at her feet and back hurting.

"You really need to wake up soon; I have no idea how safe it is"

The fusion groan, Sylvia wasn't still in reply or it was because he was waking up, "Wander?" she asked.

He opens his eyes and stares at her, "You okay there?" she asked.

He blink, seeming to be trying to get his thoughts together, and that wasn't going to be easy when you had two sets of thoughts going through your mind at once.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"You fall and we ended up here in this hole" Sylvia said, "can you stand we need to get out of here"

"My head hurts"

"Is that a no?" Sylvia asked, she had no idea if they were both talking at once or if it was just Lord Hater or just Wander.

He yawn sleepily but stranded up.

"Good we need to get out of this hole, I can feel it getting cold meaning it much be close to night"

The ground shake stocking Sylvia and the Fusion, until both look up to see Lord Hater's ship, "well look at that" Lord Hater said.

"I was right"

"Sir!" Peepers yelled, "You need to get in here now"

* * *

"WHAT!?" Sylvia and The Fusion yelled.

"Yeah as you see at this fusion you two are almost to the point where your be fully fusion and stuck that way, if we don't get you back to normal before the next night you'll be fully fusion"

"So Wander is just stuck in that body right? If that happens?" Sylvia asked.

"Oh no they're fully fuse, there's no more Lord Hater no more Wander, they would be together as a new kind of being, with who knows what memory of their past, like Wander side made not even remember you even so you were close to him cause Lord Haters memory might overtake it when they fuse" Peepers said.

"WHAT!?" Sylvia yelled, the fusion just stare in stock.

"Yeah, the same with Lord Hater, we really won't know what they would remember until it happens, but we have them here we have the gun, there everything fi-"

A watchdog eating a sandwich nearby fall over sending the sandwich at the gun breaking it.

"Are you kidding me bob?"

"WHY WOULD YOU BREAK THE ONLY THING THAT COULD FIX THIS!" The fusion yelled in rage, he holds his arm out pointing at the watchdog and zapping him, the watchdog screams in pain, but Lord Hater just kept doing it.

"SIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Peepers yelled.

Sylvia knew there was only one way to save the watchdog she went over to the fusion and kick him hard pushing him over, the watchdog fall to the ground being knock to the air by the thunder, he share in stock at one just happened.

"S-Sylvia, is the w-watchdog okay?" Wander asked.

"Yeah I save him, also why didn't you stop Lord Hater?"

"I, feel what he feel, I couldn't stop him, I couldn't think right" Wander said breathing heavily.

"We might have les s time then I thought, and the gun is destroy now, but it shouldn't take as long to build cause now I have the info of how to make it" Peepers said.

"Go do it already peepers!"

"Yes sir!" Peeper said running off.

* * *

Sylvia knew after around six hours left that they were running out of time fast and Peepers wasn't done yet, she walk over to the room he was in wondering what was taking so long, she open the door to find Peepers was on, "oh grob, something odd is going on here" she said.

The whole ship being send down thing, now this, she look at the gun still at the tablet it was almost done, he was stop before being done, Sylvia went to plug the still lose wire in, she feel like something was watching her, she look behind her, she seen noticing and sigh, but when she feel something pulling her from where she was looking she became to panic, "WHO WHAT!" she yelled as she was pull out of the room.

* * *

A watchdog came up to the sleeping fusion poking him trying to wake him up, "Sir something awful happened!" he yelled.

The fusion just groan, and rolled over.

"Sir you really need to wake up! Commander Peepers went missing!" the watchdog said.

"Wha?"

"the gun is missing, and we can't find that zrborank"

"WHAT!? Who is doing this to us?" the fusion asked.

That's when a noticeable spider shadow was behind the fusion.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay I had this chapter done for a while, or chapters as that was two, once wasn't done so I just put it with the other one, to make it into more of a chapter, the thing was I was unable to find this until now, and if I did I wouldn't have ended the chapter the same way (with the spider shadow part because I had no idea who was going to be doing this until now), but I like how it ended, anyways if you like review, if you found a typo a I am posting this late at night, please tell me but don't do it rudely please, always that's all I am going to work on the next chapter now.**

**note that this is getting to the part of the story were reading when bad stuff happens is needed to fully understand, as it's going to start going lightly into that storyline.**


	4. The Rushing!

The fusion walk around, trying to find where Sylvia or Peepers went, mostly Peepers as he was working on the gun they needed to get back to normal.

But it seems there wasn't any sight of them until many hours later, "Wander!"

Full of spider webs came Sylvia and Peepers, "please don't be too late" she said.

It was hours after they were working on the gun, and they only got out now.

The fusion just stared.

Peepers seem to be deep in thought remembering the whole thing that happened.

* * *

*Flashback*

* * *

Peepers was working on the gun, in the really dark room, he put the green wire to the red wire.

He was almost done all he had to do was put the blue and orange one's together when a spider monster with lips and no eyes jump down right on his desk, it's yelled at him making Peepers jump up.

This was Lord Hater's pet, he was given to him by Wander its name is , and it was something to not mess with, and Peepers know this will.

It ties Peepers in its web and brings him out of the room

Peepers was thinking of shooting the spider with his blaster, but thought it would be a smarter idea to wait to used it where capt. Tim was bring him.

After a while of capt tim dragging him through halls of the ship ship the space spider went to a broken door, he blast it with that gross stuff that comes from his mouth making a hole through the door, he then bring Peepers into it.

He sends Peepers into a bigger web then ran off, this was when Peepers started to fire at the web.

A few of the shots miss as he only had one hand to fire with and it wasn't the hand he normally uses, after a while he got free.

That was the same time tim bring in Sylvia, Peepers blast the spider, making it yelp and run off then he work on blasting a hole in the web.

Sylvia then rip the web in half and jump out, "Come on we got to find the Fusion of Lord Hater and Wander and shoot them with that gun before it's too late!" she started to run and Commander Peepers follow.

"It might be too late so, capt tim had me in there for a while"

"He just got me not that long ago so it hasn't been that long"

Right then there was a blast, making a hole in the ship.

A familiar shark enter, "I'm here to be here, and you won't question it, as you'll all be just looking at my hot body"

"Yeah sure, whatever, we have better things to do" Sylvia said.

Commander Peepers try to push Awesome off the ship only to fail, "Just, get out!"

"Cannot do shorty, I been order to keep you two busy"

Sylvia pushes Awesome out.

"I'll be back in a later chapter! This story is not as hot and sexy without me!" he yelled as he falls down.

"There that boring plot twist is over, if it ever counted as one" Sylvia said, "also I thought if you yell in space no one can hear you"

"I'm wondering how he's able to breath" Peepers then look over at a clock right over the hole it had a crack though it but the time was still readable, "OH NO! WE'RE REALLY RUNNING LATE!"

* * *

Sylvia put her hand in front of the fusion and move it around trying to get the fusion to do something other than stare, "Wander?" she asked, she hope she would get a reply.

"We're too late, the fusion is staring to fully fuse, if we try to use the gun now we can only hurt them and end up killing them" Peepers said sadly, if his boss was still his boss after this he was going to kill him.

"What? No we were so close! I'm going to find who send after us and who crash the ship, they wanted this to happened, but why?" Sylvia asked, she was confused.

But so was Peepers he didn't have a better idea of who was up to this then she did, and all of this was happening not so long after the minion thing.

"The minions" he whispers.

Sylvia look over at him, "What?"

"What if the boss of the minions is still out there, what if what you two beat wasn't the real boss? I mean it would make sense"

The minions were a really bad group of people that wanted nothing more than to destroy the world to make their own, they planned to make Wander their leader.

But when they failed and Wander saved Sylvia live by taking a blast from Peepers gun, they instead used his body to host an evil undead sprite.

At the end of the fight the undead sprite in Wander's body killed them all, even most of Lord Hater's watchdogs, however the minions' fighters bring them all back alive it wasn't possible that they bring back any of the really bad guys.

But it was possible that the minions had another leader.

"And that boss wants those two to be fuse like this, Wander's good heart that got in their way last time could be overshadow by Lord Hater's hate"

"Lord Hater also helped you last time so if they were fuse it would be less possible to get help" Peepers said, he was about to say more when Sylvia stop him.

"And using that it would fuel the poison given to Wander, and with the power of the hat, he would be unstoppable and uncontrollable" Sylvia said.

They both then stare in stock realizing what was going on the whole time, if only they realize it sooner then they wouldn't be in the mess they're in right now.

That's when the fuse picks to blow up, and blast lightning everywhere, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHO I AM!" It yelled.

* * *

**AN: and now stuff is starting to happened, remember to review!**


End file.
